13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Padilla
|last_appearance = |relatives = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father 2 Unnamed Brothers Unknown Sister |relationships = Hannah Baker (former friend) Clay Jensen (friend) Ryan Shaver (ex-boyfriend; friend) Brad (ex-boyfriend) Caleb (boyfriend) Olivia Baker (friend) }} Tony Padilla is a main character in Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Christian Navarro. Tony is a high school student at Liberty High who helps Clay with dealing with Hannah's death and is revealed to be the person who saw Hannah get taken away in an ambulance. Tony is the person Hannah enlists to take care of the tapes. She delivers them to his door before going home to commit suicide. Throughout the Series Season 1 When Clay came out of school, Tony offered to give him a ride home. Clay accepted the offer and got inside the car. They rode through the neighborhood and Tony finally reached Clay's house. He bid him a goodbye and headed for his front door as Tony drove away. After Clay discovered the tapes of the late Hannah Baker in the front of the door, he cycled over to Tony's house to borrow a cassette player so he could listen to the tapes, after his one got broken back home. Tony and his dad were preoccupied with fixing Tony's old Mustang, so Clay stole the Walkman and made an excuse that his mother was cooking dinner and that he needed to be home. Later that day, at Eisenhower Park while Clay was listening to Tape 1, Side A on the Walkman, Tony approached him, in an attempt to hide the Walkman, Clay removed the ear plugs from his ear and hid the Walkman. However, Tony knew that he'd stolen his Walkman and confronted him. Clay told him that it was his and asked to borrow it in embarrassment. Tony, seeming honest enough, said it was no sweat, and told him to be careful while riding his bike though, since he'd fallen off the bike earlier. He bid him a goodbye and walked towards his car, after giving hints that he knew about Hannah's tapes. The next day, after listening to the tapes all night, Clay approached Tony at the school cafeteria. Clay was frustrated with Tony concerning the tapes. He asked if Tony took part in helping Hannah make the tapes. Tony wasn't on the tapes and he also took no part in the making of the tapes. After bombarding Tony with questions, Tony just replied, "Listen to the tapes, Clay" and that Hannah wanted it done like that. Clay wasn't satisfied with the answer. He told him what if he didn't want to listen to the tapes, to which Tony replied that it would only get worse. Season 2 TBA Physical Appearance Tony is on the shorter side and has black hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. Tony's hair is always gelled back very carefully and he dresses in a style similar to what a greaser in the 1950s might wear, with jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots making up his outfits. Personality Tony is shown to be a kind, caring, and loyal person. He is shown to be a good friend to Clay and was also a good friend to Hannah and was apparently one of the only boys at Liberty High who did not ridicule her or sexually harass her. While he claims that Hannah was a friend, Tony himself admits that she was a bit too much to deal with and on the day she killed herself he wanted to avoid her drama for once and did not answer the door and just let her walk away after she arrived to give him the tapes and as such let her walk away to her death. Tony is shown to extremely remorseful for what he did by ignoring Hannah and as such is shown to be dedicated to fulfilling her final wishes to deliver the tapes to all those on her list that she reveals are the reasons for why she ended her life. He is also very close to Hannah' family and no doubt wants to help them in any way possible. While not on Hannah's list at all, Tony considers himself to be one of the reasons for why she killed herself. He is very comforting as well as he reaches out to Clay during his grief over Hannah's death. However Tony is shown to be a little too dedicated to his mission to follow Hannah's wishes as instead of turning the tapes over to Hannah's parents or the police he instead delivers it to the people on her list as she wanted which has caused many disasters to occur such as Alex becoming suicidal and attempting to kill himself and Tyler being bullied to an extent so great that he seems to be planning a school shooting. Even though he is well aware of Bryce's crimes, he still refuses to cease following Hannah's rules and expose the tapes to the public as he claims that the word of a dead girl will not be enough to bring Bryce to justice. He also disagrees with some of Clay's plans for revenge against some of those on the list such as spreading a humiliating photo of Tyler to the whole school. Tony is shown to be capable of physical aggression as Clay once witnesses him savagely beating up someone along with his brothers. He even lies to Hannah's mother a few times about knowing anything about why she killed herself simply for the purpose of following Hannah's rules. By the end of the first season however, and after Clay is able to get a confession from Bryce, Tony finally understands that it is better to think about what Hannah needs rather than what she wanted and gives up copies of her tapes to her parents in the hopes that they will be able to help get justice for Hannah's death. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Tony confirmed himself to be gay in episode and Catholic in episode . * Tony was one of the only people at the scene where Hannah committed suicide, arriving approximately half an hour afterwards. * As one of the only people who was nice to Hannah, Tony was not one of the reasons for her suicide and was the one entrusted with her tapes. * While Tony is not one of those who "killed" Hannah, some fans claim he technically "killed" her: ** Hannah dropped her tapes off at his place but, because he wanted to avoid her "drama," he waited an hour and a half before listening to them. By the time he realized what was about to happen, it was too late. Tony feels guilt over this and explains why he's so devoted to making sure those responsible for her suicide get the tapes (especially Clay, whom he knew would take it the hardest). * Tony rarely shows much emotion. He does, however, cry in episode . *Tony has three older brothers and a sister (whose age is unknown). *Tony is a Scorpio. Quotes Gallery |-|Promotional= Season 2 Character Portrait Tony Padilla.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-016-Tony.png S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-017-Clay-Tony.png S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-025-Tony-car.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-044-Tony-Arturo.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-046-Padilla-residence.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-047-Tony.jpg |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E13 Bye, Justin, Clay and Tony Spring Fling.png References de:Tony Padilla fr:Tony Padilla Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT